Study Time
by queenxree
Summary: Hermione and Draco finish up their project in the Room Of Requirements. But what will a question from Hermione lead them to? And NO its no SMUT or LEMON or LIME!


**Hello everyone! This is a new one (:**

**and i hope you all like it(:**

* * *

"Malfoy, could you please listen to me for once?"

He snorted, "Listen to you? Not likely Granger."

I sighed in frustration. "Could you..uhg. Never mind. Let's just finish this project tomorrow." I got up from where I was sitting and collected my books from the table and put them in my bag. I slung the strap on my shoulder and I see Malfoy put his things in his bag. I head over to the door, but turn around. "Oh, and Malfoy.. We'll just work in the Room of Requirements tomorrow. Same time." And with that final saying I turned my back on him and exit the classroom.

* * *

I head down to the Room of Requirements and I face the door. Since it wasn't hidden anymore, students got to use it. I close my eyes and I whisper to myself, "Peaceful and Calming."

I hear noises then I open my eyes and open the door. I gasp as I enter the room. I close the door behind me, revealing the Room of Requirements, as an aquarium! Each wall was of glass and behind them, were the colorful variety of fishes. Swimming in the beautiful blue water that I loved so much.

I make my way on the couch and sit on the floor, facing the table. I take my books and my quill out of my bag. I look at the clock. It read: 8:30.

"He's late."

The door opened and Malfoy came in. To say he looked stunned was an understatement. He didn't really show it, but you could tell from the look in his eyes he was shocked. He put his bag on the floor next to the arm chair then sat down.

"Let's get this over with. So I can get away from you.." He sneered.

"Then let's start working then." I retorted.

He growled then started his part of our project.

We both sat in silence as we did our parts for the project. I was almost finished and I got up and sat on the couch. I looked over at him, "Just give your paper to me when your done so I can proofread it."

He looked at me, "I don't need you to proofread it Granger. I don't need you mudblood hands contaminating my work."

I looked at him and something inside me snapped, "What is your problem Malfoy? What did I ever do to you to make you treat me like this?"

He looked back down at his work and murmured, "Reasons."

I glared at him from the couch as I put my things on the table. "That's not a real answer Malfoy. What is your problem?"

He took a deep breath and put his things on the side and got up and sat on the couch where I was. He glared at me. And boy, if looks could kill, Malfoy would have murdered me right there at that spot.

"Do you know why I hate you, Potter, and Weasley?"

I looked at him with a straight face, my arms folded against my chest. I raised an eyebrow and he continued.

"Its because of my father and… Because… I'm jealous."

"What?"

"I'm jealous of you there! Alright! Happy now?"

I looked at him in awe, "You not serious right? I mean, why would you be jealous of.. _Us?_ You are.. You're a Malofy. You have everything you want. Get everything you want. You-"

He interrupted me, "I'm jealous because you three have each other." He hesitated and looked at me now, not glaring, as if all the answers were locked in my eyes.

"You three have each other and are able to talk to each other about anything.. your problems..you guys could just talk freely about anything."

"Not all the time." I tell him.

"So? You three still have each other." He said and looked away from me.

"What about Crabbe and Goyle? Blaise? Pansy even?"

"Crabbe and Goyle just choose to follow me around because they think it will make them more cool.. You know, hanging out with a Malfoy? Blaise, were comrades, but that's all.. We barely talk. Pansy on the other hand, she just follows me around. To be honest I don't like her at all."

That last comment just made me giggle and he looked at me curiously, "What?"

"Its just that, Pansy. I mean, she is totally obsessed with you. And well, if she finds out that you hate her.. I will honestly feel sorry for you."

"Why sorry?"

"Have you heard her voice? She squeaks." I giggled again. I looked at him and saw a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth.

He shook his head, "Come on Granger. Let's finish our work first.. It's getting late and I need my sleep." He said and smirked and got back to the armchair he was sitting on.

I rolled my eyes at him and continued my work from the couch.

_15 minutes later…_

I double checked my work then closed my notebook and put it on the table again. I looked forward and saw Malfoy still writing. I looked around and saw the fishes swimming around. It honestly was a beautiful sight. I heard a book close and I looked at him. He was packing his stuff.

"Malfoy, can I ask you a question?"

He closed his bag and looked at me then nodded.

"Do you really hate me?"

He sighed, closed his eyes them opened them and said, "No, I don't"

"Then why do you.. You know. Insult me and all?"

"Because, what I told you. I'm jeal-"

"That's not the reason and I know it. Your eyes are saying something different..But I can't put my finger on it. And-"

"I like you! That's why.." he exclaimed.

I froze. _What?_

"What? That- You can't.. That.." I was stuttering.

"Well, its true.. I like you. Okay?"

I couldn't believe it! I just took my bag, got up and just ran out the door back to the Common Room.

* * *

I sat down next to Ginny. "Morning"

"Hey Hermi.. How did your study thing go with Malfoy last night?"

"Yeah.. How did it go?" Harry asked. He was sitting in front of Ginny and I and beside him, was Ron.

"He didn't do anything again.. Right?"

"Your wrong there Weasley." I heard someone say behind me. I instantly knew who it was from the person's voice.

_Malfoy._

He tapped my shoulder and I turned around. "Can I help you Malfoy?"

He handed me a notebook. _My..notebook?_

"How-"

"You left this yesterday when you ran off." He said and smirked.

I took it from him and put it on the table. He stood there in front of me for a couple more minutes and I was getting a bit nervous and suspicious.

I got up from my seat and stood face to face with him. My arms crossed against my chest once again.

He got behind me but I followed him and turned around and faced him again.

_What is this git going about?_

This time, my back was facing the wall behind instead of Harry and Ron.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?"

I felt him gently push me to the wall (which wasn't really that far from my back) and pinned me against the wall. His arms pushed against the wall, trapping me with no way to escape.

I could hear Harry and Ron yelling at Malfoy to let me go and leave me alone. It didn't work, but it got the entire Great Hall to look at us.

'_Great.' _I thought to myself.

I glared at Malfoy who was just smirking in return.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I growled.

"Feisty now, are we?" He smiled.

_Wait. He smiled?_

"Remember what I told you last night? About me liking you?"

"What about it?"

"Well.." He moved closer to me. "And obviously you know that I'm a Malfoy.."

I tried not to show how nervous I was when I talked, "Everyone knows that."

He stepped closer, "Well, remember what you said about being a Malfoy? That I get everything I want.. And in this case.. It is you."

I glared at him, "And exactly _how _are you going to do that?"

He got closer, to the point in which I could feel his breath on me.

"Like this.." He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine.

I heard people gasping and saying things but I didn't really care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

We pulled apart and our foreheads were touching. I smiled at him.

"So, will you go out with me Granger?"

I pulled him closed and kissed him. He pulled away, "I take that as a yes?"

I nodded with a smile as he leaned forward once more and captured my lips with his.

* * *

**Sooo?**

**What did you all think?**

**was it good? okay? bad? horrible?**

**Tell me what you all tihnk!**

**And PLEASE review..**

**( reviews are my fuel to keep writing)**

**(: LoVe YoU aLL**


End file.
